Episode 7597/7598 (25th August 2016)
Plot Dan is nervous about receiving his GCSE results, and his interview with the care home afterward. Zak returns to Wishing Well Cottage without any news of Belle's whereabouts. Jimmy's puts his foot in it again with Nicola. Priya chases up one of the factory suppliers, and is puzzled that the payment has been declined. Joanie assures Zak that the police are doing the best they can to bring Belle home. Charity winds Moira up in the pub and later informs Cain that the next time he wants someone to sleep with, she requires a bed. Zak continues to worry about Belle when Dan arrives home to celebrate passing his GCSEs and bagging the voluntarily position at the care home. Kerry insists he is being insensitive to celebrate with Belle still missing. Holly overhears Megan telling Jimmy about her photographer problem, so she offers her services. Megan is reluctant, but agrees to give Holly a trial run. Chrissie informs Rakesh she'll be free that evening, as they'll have the house to themselves. Rishi fails to get into the factory's online banking account when Priya returns from the cash machine with the news that the factory's account is somehow overdrawn. Rishi concludes that Rakesh must have changed the online banking password, but they are still in the dark as to where the money has gone. Priya questions if Jai has dipped into the business account, and vows to find out where the money has gone. Nicola finds Dan sitting in his camper van and invites him back to Victoria Cottage to celebrate his good news. Priya informs Rakesh that the business account is down £20k, and asks Rakesh to access the account. Rakesh explains he has a direct number for the bank and he'll sort it. Holly excitedly informs Moira and James about her photo shoot with Take A Vow. Moira is delighted for her daughter, but soon realises it clashes with her receiving her HIV results. Lisa sits with Belle's unopened exam results, unsure what to do with them. Charity locks herself and Cain in the garage and they kiss. When Priya nags him about getting onto the bank, Rakesh realises he has no option but to take Chrissie up on her offer. Meanwhile, Chrissie hands Lachlan cash to take Lawrence out, ensuring the house will be empty. Priya is annoyed Rakesh is going to a networking event instead of sorting out the factory mess. Lisa, Sam and Chas head into Hotten to look for Belle again. Kerry tells Dan he'll do great at the care home and drags him and Nicola for a drink. Joanie encourages Zak to look after himself, and manages to persuade him to put his phone on silent. Moira walks in on James and Holly discussing her results tomorrow. She is adamant she'll be fine receiving them alone, but Holly insists she is coming with her mum. Moira tells her to go to her meeting, so Holly decides to ask Cain to take Moira instead. Rakesh appears at Home Farm but Chrissie explains she has changed her mind. Rakesh asks Chrissie to start again, as he wants her so Chrissie leads Rakesh into the living room. Holly bangs on the garage door, but when Cain answers, her orders her to go away, as Charity is inside. Joanie tries to take Zak's mind off Belle by kissing him, unaware Belle is calling Zak. Moira can't believe Holly went to see Cain. Holly explains Cain wasn't interested, but she has moved her meeting to go with her. Chas and Lisa hand out flyers and Lisa insists she won't stop until Belle is home. Priya leaves Rakesh a voicemail, telling her husband she is proud of him. Meanwhile, at Home Farm, Rakesh kisses Chrissie's neck as Chrissie takes a picture of them together. Rakesh can't believe he has been played, and grabs the phone out of Chrissie's hand and smashes it. Chrissie delights in telling him that her phone automatically backs up photos. Rakesh grabs Chrissie by the hair and puts his arm round her neck before pushing her to the floor. Zak is devastated he missed Belle's call as he listens to Belle's distressing voicemail. Chrissie takes all the cash out of the safe and orders Rakesh to take it and leave as she cries. Joanie apologises to Zak as he desperately calls Belle back without any luck. Belle's phone rings in an alleyway, with Belle no where to be seen. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper (voice only; uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Holdgate Farm - Front garden, hallway and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Home Farm - Dining room and living room *Unknown streets in Hotten Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes